


It's been a thousand years

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Could also be called Alone in my suicide. A random song I created. Hope it's good.





	It's been a thousand years

A vampire only lives at night, while I strive in the day  
so it never crossed my mind that I'd end up this way.

As I stand here one last time amongst all the night crawlers,  
I remember once again how I came to be this way!

I was walkin' in a night so similar to this,  
never thought I'd be attacked.

But suddenly, he was looming over me!  
I killed my friends and family!  
Couldn't live with myself since then.

But it's been a thousand years since then,  
and it has to be this way!

As I see the first light of dawn,  
My skin burns away!

Never thought I'd be here,  
starin' at the light,  
starin'... at... the light.

Never thought I'd resort to this,  
Till that one fateful night.

With all the shadows being chased away,  
I was alone in My... Su-i-cide!

Alone in My.... Su-i-cide!

It's been a thousand years since then,  
and it has to be this way!

As I see the first light of dawn,  
My skin burns away!

I used to love daylight,  
but now it takes away my life!

But I deserve it anyway!

A monster in the night,  
living on blood, taking lives...

What I am, what I was, what I will always be!

So now I'm... Alone in my... Su-i-cide

But I deserve it anyway!

It's been a thousand years since then,  
and it has to be this way!

As I see the first light of dawn,  
My skin burns away!

A vampire strives in the night... While I live in da-a-y light...  
I wish it stayed that way...

I'm alone in my....!


End file.
